


Parenthood

by jynx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili and FIli work at throwing their twins a fabulous birthday party while being adorable with each other. (I suck at summaries, right? Yeah. Thought so.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> There was a request for fluff on Tumblr's durincest tag. I need a little fluff in my life so. This. Bit of headcanon. If Kili and FIli were ever going to have kids I imagine they would have found a lady of Durin's line so far out of the line of succession that it was nigh impossible and then, to be fair, they both got her pregnant. She has no loyalty to anyone but the boys and her children. Not queen, or consort, just kind of...there. An honored position but nothing that would impact the ruling of Erebor. Fili had a son with her and Kili had twin girls. Lucky babies have three parents.

“You look very pensive, brother-mine,” Kili murmured as he perched on the arm of Fili’s chair.

“Hm?” Fili asked, looking up at Kili.

Kili leaned down and kissed him. “What’s got you thinking so hard?” 

“The festival,” Fili said as he held up the missive from Thranduil. “There’s some issues since the Rivendell elves want to come and the Mirkwood elves are quite opposed to that.”

“Tell them to get over it,” Kili said dismissively. “It’s none of their damned business. It’s Tala and Nala’s nameday and the elves have no right to mess it up. If they’re going to fight then neither should be allowed to come. Hellfires, just tell them both that! Who wants some poncy elves around the mountain anyway? They’ll only mess everything up anyway.”

Fili reached out and pulled Kili into his lap, kissing his consort sweetly. “The twins will have their perfect nameday, Kee. Relax.”

Kili grumbled as he squirmed in Fili’s lap until he was situated comfortably for both of them. He laid his head to rest on Fili’s shoulder and sighed. “I feel bad for what happened at Hala’s nameday is all. That was a disaster and he was inconsolable for weeks.”

“And I’m still sorry I left you to deal with our son alone,” Fili said.

“Eh, I got the easier chore. You had to stop a possible war between our kin,” Kili said, toying with on of Fili’s braids.”

“Have the girls guessed their presents?” Fili asked as he removed Kili’s circlet of state and tossed it on the desk in front of him. He ran his fingers through Kili’s hair, careful of the two braids Kili grudgingly wore. It was soothing for both of them, curled together like this with Fili gently fingercombing Kili’s hair. It was something he had always done and it calmed them both.

Kili made a negative noise and pressed his face into Fili’s neck.

“You better not be falling asleep on me,” Fili warned with a soft chuckle.

“The children have been running me ragged,” Kili said against Fili’s skin.

“You should get Lerna to help you,” Fili said. “It’s part of her job, afterall.”

Kili snickered. “Job. You make it sound like we hired her and pay her to clean up after the little terrors.”

“That’s what mothers do,” Fili pointed out. “They clean up after their children. Mum did the same with us.”

“When she didn’t dump us off on uncle,” Kili pointed out. 

Fili smiled, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Kili’s forehead. “It’s late,” he said. “We should probably retire for the night.”

“The elves?” Kili asked.

“Will be there in the morning,” Fili said. He nudged Kili up with his legs and his brother groaned a soft protest before sliding off Filli’s lap and standing. “Are the children asleep?” Kili gave him a Look and Fili just laughed. “Refusing to do anything until I come tuck them in?”

“Hala’s the stubbornest of the lot. If he refuses bedtime on the grounds that his Da hasn’t come to tuck him in then the girls do the same,” Kili said. “He inherited the worst of your traits, brother-mine.”

“Like the girls aren’t stubborn?” Fili asked as he stood and pulled Kili in for a kiss. “Look at their Papa, so determined to get his way that he sulks for days on end until everyone copitulates with his wishes.”

“I’m not that bad,” Kili protested.

“You most certainly are,” Fili said. “But that’s okay. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Kili kissed him and lifted Fili’s crown off the top of his head and set it down on the desk next to his. “Come say goodnight to our children,” Kili said. “And after you do we might be able to wrangle some time alone.”

“It would be awfully nice to have some time alone,” Fili said with a smile as he slid his hands down Kili’s side and around to cup his ass and pull him in closer. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in months.”

Kili laughed as Fili started kneading the firm flesh under his hands. “You’re awful,” he said. “Come, children, and then you can have your wicked way with me.”

“Wicked?” Fili asked, arching an eyebrow. “Hardly wicked.”

“No,” Kili agreed. “But I might let you be very wicked with me later.” There was a look in Kili’s eyes, a heat like a banked fire, that had Fili’s cock twitching in his pants. He knew that look. That look meant very good things for him.

“Yes, children first,” Fili said as he let go of Kili and started for the door. “And then to bed with us both as well.”

“Of course, my king,” Kili said with a chuckle.


End file.
